1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transition from a waveguide to a microstrip, and more particularly, to a microstrip extending, on a substrate, projecting through an opening into a waveguide and a ground line associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transition from a waveguide to a microstrip is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,648. Wherein, a microstrip is extended on an upper side of a substrate and an associated ground line, consisting of a conductive surface on an opposite side of the substrate, contacts the waveguide wall. A problem is that a waveguide and a contact strip designed in this way has a reflection attenuation that is frequently too low and a transmission attenuation which is too high.
What is needed in the art is a transition, which has the highest possible reflection attenuation and the lowest possible transmission attenuation.